House Strykia
High Seat of the Commonwealth Custodial House of Landris House Seat: High Lord Artur Strykia (Deceased in 19 BBY), Lord Draygan Strykia, in Exile(19 BBY to 1 BBY), Graydon Strykia Defacto between 0 BBY to 7 ABY Planet: ''' Antrixies during Strykia Dynasty, Landris for House seat '''Sigil: The Dire Wofven Title(s): Lord, Lady Attached Minor Houses: Taym, Stanrish, Senchi Description The Major House, House Strykia had been a power within the Commonwealth since it came to the forefront during the War of the Shadow. With a strong bloodline of Force-users and family ties to 3 other Major Houses, House Strykia had been both a political and judicial leader for the Antrixian Landsting and the Jinsai Order. Originating on the planet Landris, House Strykia could trace it’s roots back to one of the first colonies founded after Antrixies and Martrixies. After the formation of the Commonwealth and the Landsting, House Strykia had held the High Seat 3 times total and had had the head of the House serve as the High Lord’s Hand 5 times. House Strykia officially formed in the years after the War of the Shadow and came into prominence following the conclusion of the Great Galactic War. In 227 BBY, Lord Beric Strykia ascended to the seat of the High Lord when Lord Rand Tarkand passed and had no heir present. Since that time, House Strykia had held the seat. Following Beric was his son, Kayl, after which came Artur, the eldest son of Kayl. During the reign of Kayl, the Commonwealth saw a great period of peace and prosperity. Both Kayl and Artur were said to be stern, but fair and most often compassionate, especially to those in plight. 800 plus years prior to the Clone Wars, The Antrixian Commonwealth joined the Republic and was represented by two senators appointed by the Landsting, one of them being Lord Beric’s brother, Aslan. The Commonwealth maintained a military of significant size to protect their territories and also assist neighboring areas of space within the Republic. House Strykia refused to allow the Commerce Guilds to operate openly within the Commonwealth, unless under direct supervision of the Antrixian military. The Commonwealth was said to be able to remain independent from outside exports. This action caused a huge rift to form between Strykia and the pleasure/power seeking House Metheyr. Smuggling and the Black Market grew in part to this policy and the Metheyrs began plans to oust House Strykia, even if it would take 100 years. Lord Artur Strykia and his House visited Coruscant many times, working hand-in-hand with Chancellor Valorum, for maintaining the peace and prosperity of the Maridis Sector and the surrounding areas. Even after Chancellor Palpatine came to power, Artur coordinated with the Senate and the Chancellor to coordinate peace efforts in his area of space. After dining with the Chancellor on one occasion, Lady Marissa Damodred-Strykia, advised her husband to be wary of the Chancellor. When House Strykia closed the Commonwealth's borders to civilian travel, mostly due to the impending Antrixian Civil War, Palpatine became suspicious. During the Clone Wars, the Commonwealth forces often joined with Republic forces against the Separatists. The Commonwealth was instrumental in keeping the CIS from using the Ithic Corridor to move resources to their various interests surrounding the Maridis and Relkan Sectors. When Palpatine revealed himself and the Jedi Purge began, Commonwealth forces were stunned by the acts of Dontaine Strykia, assisted by House Metheyr, House Corisso and House Xingus, and Republic Clone Troopers, when he murdered his father, Artur, and Clone Troopers began tracking down all Force Sensitive Jinsai with the Commonwealth and destroying them. All Jedi that were active within the area were also slaughtered; Men, women, and children. Only Marissa Strykia escaped the sector, with her younger children and some of her extended family, to be the only trained Force-sensitive Jinsai to escape the massacre within the Commonwealth. One of the last official acts by the Tribunal and the Antrixian Landsting was to strip Dontaine of any blood-line ties he hoped to use in a bid for power. It was of little consequence as the now Imperials denied Dontaine any claim on territory within the Commonwealth, forcing him to go into hiding when he would not submit to the Emperor's rule. By right of succession, the next eldest child, Draygan, held control of his House, which was scattered. Both Graydon and Allyson Strykia were said to possess abilities in the Force, but were young and still in training, prior to being sent into hiding during the initial battles of the Imperial occupation. Most presumed that the twins were dead. House Strykia, through Draygan, headed the Antrixian Resistance as they opposed the Galactic Empire and it's occupation of the Commonwealth. A sizable part of the Antrixian military had fled during the beginnings of the occupation and waged a guerilla war against the Empire for more than twenty years. Hiding in the area known as the "Barrens" or the Maridis Nebula and the Acheeva Sector, the Resistance managed to gain a territorial foothold from which they could strike the Imperials from and return to, in order to hide. The Imperials would initiate an operation to attempt to draw out Draygan and the re-emerging twins in order to capture them. Staging a supposed death of Draygan, the Imperials hoped to force the Antrixian leader into the open. Instead, Draygan chose to go into hiding, letting the galaxy think him dead. The leadership was passed to Graydon Strykia, who began building up forces, in conjunction with his sisters, to lead the fight back to the Imperials and oust them from the Commonwealth. As of 6 ABY, House Strykia had resumed the High Seat of the Commonwealth with the support of the military, Jinsai, and majority of the Landsting. Even though the majority of the House was considered absent due to the pressing matter of locating and assisting the Jhenn, Therrryn Strykia worked as the Strykia representative in the Landsting. Duke Leeto Draydess, acting as Hand of the High Lord and Lord Regent, held the High Seat open until the return of the majority of House Strykia that were in the Unknown Regions. Notable House Strykia Members *Beric Strykia (Deceased) *Kayl Strykia (Deceased) *Artur Strykia (Deceased) *Marissa Damodred-Strykia *Moraine Strykia-Sandoval *Dontaine Strykia (Dishonored and stripped of family/House rights.) *Draygan Strykia *Graydon Strykia *Allyson Strykia *Aleisha Sandoval *Admiral Edric Strykia *Tessa Strykia *Therryn Strykia *Torryn Strykia *Arina Strykia *Shanna Taym Liege Houses On Landris, there were several Lesser and Minor Noble Houses that aligned with House Strykia. Most notable of these was House Stanrish, the Steward House of Landris. House Stanrish, headed by Jenner Stanrish, oversaw Landris during the Strykia Dynasty and also represented House Strykia in the Landsting. Jenner's son, Robb Stanrish, was a notable member of the secret/elite cadre known as the Shadow Wardens during the Galactic Civil War. House Taym was the second backing House of House Strykia. Potentially the strongest military faction on Landris, House Taym subtly laid in wait for many years until the emergence of the Strykia twins spurred it's leaders into action. House Taym suffered the most casualties during the uprising that led to the defeat on the Imperials. The Taym family was directly tied to House Strykia through the marriage of Shanna Strykia to Galen Taym. House Shenci, while not as large as some of the other Lesser Houses, was represented by Asha Shenci during the Galactic Civil War. As a member of the Shadow Wardens, Asha acquitted herself well, serving as a personal guard to Lady Marissa Strykia after the Jinsai Master came out of hiding. Category:Factions